TML Freezy Edit
"The Mysterious Light" is the first episode in season 1 of The Demon's Light, and the first episode of the series overall. Prologue Long ago... The world was at peace. People and their lands flourished, war was a long-forgotten concept, only heard of in stories and legends. Technology was at an all-time high, inventors such as Marty McFarlane, who was able to create robotic creations akin to humankind, being held in high esteem. Then one day, it all changed when Kaz, son of the god Xeren, used a long almost forgotten dark magic to separate the godly soul of Xeren from his body, turning the god into a horrific monster, leaving the world without a god. Xeren quickly laid set out on a path of destruction, with Kaz following behind him. In an attempt to save humanity, an explorer and inventor named Gabriel Alchemilia created an object known as a portal. Using the portal, he successfully managed to bring higher beings from another timeline to this world to fill the godless void left behind by the departure of Xeren, beings known as angels. But this quickly turned into a mistake. These angels were not like their mythic origins, they were corrupted, power-hungry, and lusted for blood. They destroyed whole cities at a time, trying to make the humans bow to their will. Then something far more sinister followed the angels from the portal, beings even more blood-thirsty and horrid: demons. The demons followed the angels through the portals and began leaving a wake of destruction and death in their paths. The leader of the angels, a brutal force known as Ezekiel, declared war upon the demons. Soon, an all-out struggle began, with both angels and demons trying to claim the world as their own. Centuries have passed, and now our world lies on the brink of destruction. Most of humanity was wiped out and the survivors living in desolate cities scatted throughout the world, The City of Silver Lights serving as the capital. Angels and demons still battle, destroying everything they touch. The Demon, once known as Xeren, and his son Kaz vowing to destroy what is left of humanity. Whoever manages to claim Xeren's soul, now known as The Demon's Light, and the most powerful object in the world, can restore order and peace to the world, or destroy what is left of it. ''The Story'' Darkness. Darkness was all Atticus Anoethite saw as he lay there. He was slightly uncomfortable and felt hard ground underneath him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he opened them, he saw he was in a barn and that it was nighttime. Cool fresh air from outside was blowing in. He then turned his head some, his neck stiff, and saw three other teens. Two girls and one guy. The other guy was named Chris. Chris McFarlane. He was not hurt at all, he did not even feel uncomfortable. He just felt a bit bent out of shape as he woke up in the unfamiliar barn. He had a dark secret he wanted nobody to know. He also saw three other human beings beside him, but was not as confused as Atticus. Over in a corner laid a girl named Galena Chrysotile. She shivered from the cold, she could not remember anything from her past no matter how hard she tried. The only time she could remember anything was when she was asleep and she would forget when she woke up. She slowly woke up to see three other people around her and she had no clue who they were. Atticus leaned up and opened his eyes fully, taking in his surroundings. He was in a barn, it was night time and was also raining outside. He quickly glanced over at the other teens and scooted away. He did not like being around other people that much. He had bad experiences with them..There was only one person he ever got along with. Her name was.... then it hit him. He did not remember her name or barely anything about her. He then realized he had barely any memory at all of events past. All he could remember was a blinding red flash of light and then utter darkness. "How did I get to this place?" he wondered. "Why can't I remember anything?" Chris felt his neck. There was a sharp object protruding from it. A microchip, he thought. But he didn't remember why he had a microchip or why there was a plasma sword where his arm should've been. His body began to beep. "Bad weather detected," he said automatically, without realizing it was sure to wake the others up. He was not too fond of humans-as he wasn't one. He remembered that he was an outcast. Always rejected for being too nice. Left to deactivate...he had been chopped up into pieces 10 times. He also remembered a name: Marty. There was also a bright red light and an abandoned factory. Then Chris realized that the majority of his database was empty. It was as if he had been left with just a few memories-he had no idea how he had ended up in the barn and could remember nothing else. Galena sat up and looked around her, she saw two boys and a girl. Her eyes widened as she looked around and she saw she had broken pieces of a chain around her ankles. "Where am I? What happened?" Chris looked at the feminine entity who spoke. She had abnormally bright green eyes and white hair, but was otherwise completely human. "What is the name you were christened with? Also, we are in some red, dark, animal station filled with horse food." "Why the heck are you talking like that?" Atticus said, standing up and backing away. "What do you mean, I am just speaking my traditional normal linguistic pattern. Is it disturbing to your skull walnut?" Chris answered, walking towards Atticus. "Nothing, dude. Simmer down." Atticus backed off more as he doesn't like standing close to other people. "I know not this odd modern slang "simmer down." Can you please use a more viable alternative? Also, you may cause immense painful feelings to your noggin if you back up more." says Chris, who begins to examine Atticus's taste in fashion. Atticus shook his head and backed off to look outside at the rain. "It's raining pretty hard." "Yes, that extreme downpour of acidic precipitated water vapors is highly noticeable," Chris said, accidentally slicing a hole in the window with his plasma sword. Atticus glanced over at him as he sliced a hole in the window and shook his head. "I am not understanding your physical state to be drastically feverish the way you continue shaking your head back and forth as if it were on hinges. Maybe you need a new oil filling." Chris said, becoming concerned about Atticus. "WTF? WTF did you just say to me?" Atticus asked, confused. "Ah, your simpleton human skull walnut cannot comprehend my vast intelligent vocabulary. Fine, if you would rather I communicated in your language: "Your repeated shaking of your head is making me really worried for your health." Chris said. The other girl stood up. Her name was Savannah, like the others, she had no memory of anything before that day either. "Can you two like stop?" She asked. "We need to figure out how we all got here." "If you insist," said Chris to everyone. "I can easily make an assumption: this experience has to do with a scarlet-colored, marvelous bright electrical current source. That is one of the few things I remember. "All I remember is a bright flashing red light," Atticus said. "That's what I proclaimed, although some memories remain in my database," Chris replied. Galena slowly stood but slightly shook in fear from the two boys. "Who are you guys?" Savannah asked. "I mean, what are your names?" Galena tried remembering her name. "I..I think my name is Galena. But I'm not 100% sure. I can't remember anything. Who are you people and how did I get here?" "My name is Cunning Human, A-I forget what the A stands for-, Synthetic Emotions MKI, creation of Marty McFarlane, but you can just call me Chris. McFarlane should-I mean, is also my, ah, given surname," said Chris, puzzled about what the A meant. He wasn't sure the H word was right either. He was also trying to use the lingo of the loner masculine human entity when he proclaimed and explained details about everything. "It is fantastic to make your acquaintance, Galena." He added. "Dang, that made my head hurt," Atticus said, rubbing his head. "I... kind of understand. Looks like this guy didn't, though, so maybe say it in English?" Galena asked. "This natural language you call "English" is the traditional linguistic pattern of my superior people. Essentially, I too am coherently communicating in traditional English, as I was programmed for it. I was also programmed to be villainous but unfortunately failed miserably. Again, the name I was given at my creation is Cunning, uh, Human A-something Synthetic Emotion MKI, also known more simply as Chris McFarlane, after my wonderful creator Martin McFarlane." Chris explained, hoping they would understand. "Come on, these people clearly don't understand you. Talk normally" Galena pleaded. "I am completely unable to simply alter my speech patterns, although there is a very convenient way you can change my natural personality. The button is here on my App Circuits, press it with your phalanges, thank you." Chris apologized. "Ew, no!" Atticus yelled. "I don't know what a phalange is, but it sounds dirty." "It's the little limbs connected to your grabbing device on your natural upper-body lever, which make it especially easy to do all sorts of activities," Chris explained. Galena started giggling. "You two are sort of funny in a weird way." "Do you mean fingers?" Atticus asked Chris. "Yes," Chris replied. "Let me warn you, this app makes me talk like a simpleton, but it also has other extreme capabilities I am unable to control". He stood back and was ready for the button to be pressed. "Then just say fingers, dude!!" Atticus exclaimed. "But that word is so informal." Chris pointed out. "Now will you activate my Battle Mode app or not?" Galena walked over to Chris and slowly active his Battle Mode app. "This interface looks a little familiar..." She said. "Oh my gosh!" Chris said, sounding odd. "Who dares to make me mad? It cannot be you, lady, because girls can't fight. I will still threaten you, as you are in my way! But I am never going to fight a lady." His attention then turned to Atticus. "Was it you? Your kneecaps might make good hockey pucks." Galena jumped back slightly then said: "Wait, did you just insult me for being a girl?" "I'm just saying, girls cannot fight. I gotta say, though, you're cute." Chris replied. Galena smiled a bit before slapping Chris. "Girls can fight, idiot." "What did you just say to me?" asked Chris, crashing into the wall that turned off his Battle Mode app and knocking him to the ground. Galena's eyes widened. "Chris?!" Chris then got up from the ground. "Whoa-what happened?" he asked. "Did I get shut off?-oh wait a minute. My Battle Mode app was engaged. Let me fix my abilities..." Galena looked confused. "Okay." Atticus looked over. "Eh." "Why do you utter such odd one-syllable slang, Atticus Anoethite?" Chris asks. "Also the intellect that resides in my brain has returned and is here to stay." "Wait, how do you my full name? I never told you that...I never even told you my name..." Atticus said, confused. "I have my ways," Chris laughed. "Now let's find a way out of this enclosed animal station." "Dude, it's pouring down raining," Atticus said, pulling his black hoodie over his head and pulling on the strings to make it tight. "Well, logically, judging from my advanced hi-tech weather system, the acidic liquid water vapor will cease to fall in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1!" Chris concluded as the rain was stopping. "What the f-" Atticus said, stopping himself. This is weird. He thought. He backed away from Chris and the others, hating to be near people. "I'm a bunch of wires and electricity in a metal body, I am not a person," Chris revealed. "Now that the falling acidic liquid water vapor has ceased, does anyone want to venture out of here? I see a very beautiful lake." Chris noticed, looking out the window. "Eh, I don't really care." Atticus said. "Personally, I think we shall all exit the premises now," Chris said, walking out the large entrance. "What?" Savannah asked. "We need to go taste the great outdoors," Chris said as he dropped his plasma sword. "What?" Savannah said again, confused. Atticus headed outside, the grass was still wet. "Eh," was he said. "That's just my plasma," Chris explained. "Now, who wants to know more about where we are?" "I do, I guess," Savannah said, crossing her arms. "'Basically," Chris said. "We all just woke up here with no memories." "That's not what ‘basically' happened," Atticus said, "that is literally what happened." "True," Savannah said, shrugging and feeling cold as it was still damp from the rain. "Also, why are we still just standing here at the entrance of this abandoned enclosed animal station? " Chris asked. "Don't ask me," Savannah said with a blank stare on her face. "Why must you speak like that?" Atticus asked? "It is probably because my brain is like a microcomputer. A micro is a computer that is tiny enough to be embedded into a person's head. Underneath my false hair is where my microcomputer lies, sending all sorts of information to my android body." Chris explained. "Your existence makes my head hurt," Atticus said. "What did you just say?" Savannah asked, looking mad. "I was talking to Chris," Atticus said. "You guys have such walnut-shaped spongy brains," Chris said, sighing. "Oh really?" Savannah said, ready to push Chris into a ditch. "Yes, that fact is absolutely correct," Chris remarked. Atticus slowly backed away, wanting to get away from the group. Savannah then kicked Chris. "Come at me!" She yelled. "BattleMode Engaged! How dare you kick me... " Chris growled. Chris grabbed Savannah's head and began flopping it up and down. "I will make your kneecaps hockey pucks!" "Wtf?" Atticus said. "Hey, I'm not some toy!" Savannah yelled, kicking Chris away. "Ow...what happ--" Chris began as he fell in one of the water puddles located next to the barn and deactivated. "Ummm…," Savannah said, worried. Atticus looked over. "Eh, he deaded." "Error-error! Circuits disconnected. Please reconnect circuits." The wristwatch on Chris's arm beeped, it was the only part of him that was still sticking out of the water. "Bad substance detected. Please remove." Atticus stepped back. "Whoa, we actually broke him." "We know, Captain Obvious, we know," Savannah said, rolling her eyes. It was then that Chris's android arm crept out of the water and wrote in the mud: "Please reactivate me." "How??" Savannah asked. Chris's arm then wrote: "Pull my body out of the water and dry it." "Dude, that is freaky as hell," Atticus said. "Hey Atticus, aren't you gonna help me carry 190 pounds?" Savannah asked. Atticus sighed. Chris's arm then wrote, "Then restart me by pressing the restart button. I will be good as new. I have moved my consciousness to this wristwatch, but need my body back." "Please? You know I can't carry this by myself." Savannah said, rolling her eyes. Atticus walked over and began helping her. "Do it fast," Chris's arm wrote. "Pull me out. Also, using small words is especially hard when I write." "Are you going to put me on land and reactivate me or not?" Chris's wristwatch telepathically communicated to Savannah. "Okay, Okay, geez," Savannah said, dragging Chris to land with the help of Atticus. Atticus then proceeded to reset him, with Savannah and Galena watching. "Th-thank you for your assistance," Chris said, standing up as soon as he was reactivated. A flash of red light then stroke in the distant, highlighting the already dusk sky in an eerie red glow.